Typically, a vehicle's owner needs open the hood of the vehicle's engine in order to check the voltage of the vehicle's battery with a multimeter, which can be cumbersome and time consuming. This manual method of checking the voltage of the vehicle's battery does not allow the vehicle's owner to easily keep a track record of the voltage measurements. In addition, this manual method does not allow the vehicle's owner to make voltage measurements while the vehicle's owner is driving the vehicle. Furthermore, this manual method also does not allow the vehicle's owner to accurately predict when the vehicle's battery or the vehicle's alternator is going to malfunction or fail.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an easily-attachable device that can be electrically coupled to the vehicle's electrical powering system, which includes the vehicle's battery and the vehicle's alternator. Another objective of the present invention is for the easily-attachable device to continuously connected to the vehicle's electrical powering system, which allows the present invention to make continuous systematic measurements in order to analyze and determine the functional status of the vehicle's electrical powering system.